Jerry Sringer meet the Teen Titans
by teenfan
Summary: See want happens when the teen titans come on the Jerry Sringer show
1. Meet Jerry

Jerry Sringer

Meets

The teen titans

Disclaimer: I did **_NOT _**make Jerry or the teen titans but enjoy

Don't read if you like Terra or Robin (I like those characters) ï

I

Crowd: Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!

Jerry: (Stands up) Hello, Today we have the Teen Titans on our show. We hear that Robin is cheating on Starfire

Starfire: (walks on stage with Robin) "Robin you (beep) we were happily dating for three (beep) months then you date that (beeping) (beep) Terra.

Robin: Don't have a (beep) cow

Starfire: I'm not pregnant. We did not do this "humping" that you talk about doing

Crowd: (laughs)

Robin: Star, it mean don't get mad

Jerry: Well Starfire he right, but you are not the only one who's mad at Robin. Meet Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven!

Beastboy: I'm so mad at you that I don't eat tofu no more!

Cy: If you ask me it's kinda a good thing.

Beastboy: Dude!, who's side are you on!

Cy: Mine

Raven: Shut up you two, quit flirting.

Cy: I'm not gay you little (beep)

Raven: At least am not robot

Cy: Well, I'm not the one who fell in love with a book!

Raven: Why you little-

Starfire: You will bring wreakmas!

Jerry: we'll be right back!

(goes to break)

Well that's part one please review


	2. Meet Kitten and Fang

I did not make anybody on is fic

II

(Show comes back on)

Jerry: Well we'll back. As you may remember, Star is mad at Robin for cheating on her.

Starfire: Yeah! That (beep) glorbag

Jerry: Like I was saying, and beastboy is mad at Terra

Beastboy: That bit--!

Starfire: She not a female dog friend Beastboy

Jerry: Did Bill Censor go on a coffee break **_AGAIN_**

Bill: Oh! Sorry (pushes button) (beep)

Raven: Cyborg I am so (beeeeep) off

Cy: Want are you going to do? Chant me to death. Ha ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

Raven: ahhhhhhh!

Beastboy: Raven? Are you o-

Kitten: Oh Robie-poo it's you! Your Kitten has arrived "Meoooow"

Robin: Somebody shoot the hel- out of me

Jerry: Bill

Bill: Sorry!!

Starfire: You monster!

Kitten: (screams) Shut up!

Starfire: You! (raises fists)

Fang: Hey alien! Stay away from her!

Robin: You! You (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)

Cy: Oh No

Breastboy: Dude!! I wetted pants! That's the sixth time this minute!

Raven: ewww! (a black aurora surrounded Fang's head and smash it)

(kitten cries)

Cy: ewwwwwww!

Breastboy: Dude!!! I can't understand why I just broke the pee-in-your-pants record!

Crowd: (laughs hard)

Jerry: Ok! Now Let's back on topic! Now Starfire tell your side of the story

Starfire: Well, Robin(Kitten still cries) was dating me for three month then Terra shows up

Jerry: Well let's us meet Terra!

(break)

Review review review!


	3. Meet Terra Kinda

III

Titans Gone Wild

I don't own Teen Titans

Or Jerry

(show comes back)

Jerry: Well we'll back!

Terra: Hi

Jerry: So, Terra what do you think about Robin?

Terra: (eyes widen) Ohhhhh! He is so cute! I thought I have died when I saw him. I love him I love him **_I LOVE HIM_**

(Passes out)

Starfire: Ha Ha Ha, that oglorbag!

Jerry: MMMM..... OOOOOOKKKKKKAAAAY!

Robin: Sttttaaaarrrrrfire! (slaps his hand on his face)

Kitten: You (beep) Raven!

Raven: I am not the one who is spoiled like a (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)

(Five hours later)

(Kitten falls asleep)

Raven: (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) (falls down)

Beastboy: Whoa! Raven's out! (kisses Raven) (wets pants)

Beastboy: Dude! Not again!

Crowd: (laughs)

Cy: (punches Robin) You (beep) we're here for more than five f---ing hours 'cause you cheat on Star!

Jerry: Bill!

Bill: SOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYY Jer!

Jerry: We had a discussion about that!

(Raven and Kitten wake up)

Raven: what in the world

(starfire and Robin kissing)

Kitten: Robie-poo is kissing starie-doo! (Starts a cat-fight with Star)

Starfire: stop you (beep) (beep)

Kitten: (sobs) You (beep) I'll sent you to (BEEP) the HARD WAY!

(Terra wakes up) Terra: what happened to me

Raven: It's about time!

Terra: shut up (beep!#$)

Raven: Traitor

Terra: Witch

(Terra starts a cat-fight)

Robin: Hey BB, Cy want to get pizza?

Cy: Okay! (runs out the door like a madman)

Beastboy: So, It's like that(turns to a cheetah and runs)

Robin: Hey wait up(run after BB and Cy)

(Show goes to break)

I will write more! Please review!


	4. Final thougths

III

Going on

Robin: Hey BB, Cy want to get pizza?

Cy: Okay! (runs out the door like a madman)

Beastboy: So, It's like that(turns to a cheetah and runs)

Robin: Hey wait up(run after BB and Cy)

(Show goes to break)

IIII

Sorry about the small text it is going to a good chapter, enjoy

Crowd: Jerry!! Jerry!!! Jerry!!!!

Jerry: Well, now that Robin, Cy, and BB are back and the catfights are over! We will resolve this once and for all 'cause I have a girl that's 24 that my wife with 64 kids

Terra: (panting) You sure were busy!

Jerry: PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Terra: rude much!

Jerry: what was that?

(Terra breaks Jerry's right arm)

Jerry: Wahh! Hey book lover can you help!

Raven: Oh! Yes I can! (break his legs)

Jerry: NANNY!!!!

Nanny: yes!

Jerry: Three casts please! (cries in pain) (Nanny put on the casts on Jer)

Jerry: Hey costume nerds! Help me!

Cy: (readys sonic cannon) I got the sonic if you got the boom!

(Cy and Robin does the Sonic Boom on Jerry note from Divide and conger

(kitten run into the sonic boom)

Kitten: Nobody kills Kitten, Robie-poo you're going to PAY!

Robin: When you recover from (beep) burn sent me the bill

Crowd: (laughs)

Jerry: (in full body cast) it is time for the final thought "Love make teenage heroes crazy and Beastboy needs a bladder surgery!"

Beastboy: No Oh Man! I wet my pants again!

Terra: Wanna dance?

BB: I just wet my pants!

Terra: I have the same problem!

Robin: WHAT!

Starfire: (elbows Robin's belly) "wanna" dance

Robin: Sure

Jerry: (rides in wheelchair) That a rap!

(credit starts)

Thanks the reviews! I may make a new show.


End file.
